Experimentation
by QueenSpoonElsa
Summary: Anna goes to University with her best friend kristoff, she is not your average girl, she has something weird about her, but no one realizes this until much much later
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no, Shit this isn't good!"Anna said,they were stuck in a traffic jam due to the heavy rain "Kristoff can't you go any faster?"Kristoff was Anna's best friend since high school "No i can't and stop putting stress on me i can't driveunder stress you know that!" Kristoff said obviously annoyed, "well i'm sorry i just don't want to be late for the first day of school!" Anna said hurriedly yet sincerely.

Kristoff smirked" you know i can never stay angry at you for very long when you say it like that."Anna blushed and softly punched Kristoff "what was that for!" Kristoff shouted.

"That was for teasing me like that! I told you never to do that again!" Anna muttered "Ok, i'm sorry."

They reached school, Anna was the first one out of the car, she went from a run to a sprint just to get to class without even saying bye to Kristoff all she could think of was, get to class, apologise to teacher, take her seat and continue with classes. When she found her class she realised she was the second one there along with a stunningly beautiful girl with platinium blond hair, light blue eyes like the sky and red lips like a ruby, Anna just

stood there staring at her, the girl turned and stared back and Anna felt her cheeks become warm she was blushing, she immediately turned her head looking for a seat the other girl said softly "you can sit beside me if you like."

Anna was one step ahead of her and took a seat on her right and Anna asked "uhhhhh...ummmm so w-what's your name?", the girl muttered something Anna could not hear "I beg your pardon?" the the girl said "Elsa, my name is Elsa."

then Anna said "well Elsa my name is Anna it is nice to meet you but where are the rest of the class?" Elsa answered "well they haven't come yet because well let's just say they had a typo we we're only supposed to come to school at 10am not 7.30am."

Anna yelled "WHAAAAAAAAT! I woke up at 7 o'clock to get everything settled and went through an entire traffic jam and now i have to wait two hours!" Elsa nodded very slowly as she was obviously scared Anna then noticed Elsa was scared and immdiately apologised and Elsa nodded.

Anna then slowly made her approach to Elsa and put one finger on Elsa's chin and pulled her face towards her own and whispered "you are beautiful you know that?" Elsa's face suddenly went red like a tomato Anna giggled "you're cute like that you know?"

Elsa immdiately turn her face towars the window but Anna again pulls her face back and moves closer to Elsa and whispers "It's rude to not look people in the eyes when they are talking." Elsa nodded "since now that is settled how about talking more aboutyourself shall we?" Elsa said quietly "well I'm Elsa Arendelle, I'm 18, I love Science and Math, and I have a guilty pleasure that I don't like to expose." Anna was suddenly very curious to know more about this girl "well then Elsa would you like to tellme about this guilty pleasure of yours?" Elsa shook her head violently "Why not?" Anna said persuadingly "Because it is a guilty pleasure that's why I can't tell you." Anna pouted and said "well since you told me about yourself time for me to tell you aboutmyself, I'm Anna Winters, I'm 18, I love Art, and I play video games" when Anna said video games she saw Elsa's eyes light up "well Elsa i don't think you are interested in video games are you?" Elsa hesitated "N-n-nooo, I don't like video games at all."

Anna smirked and asked "Why? Is it because it's too childish or is it because you don't like it or is it because you just don't want to let people down or is it because you are just too shy to admit it?" Elsa pondered on this question for a few minutesand finally answered "Because...because it-it's too childish." Anna realised that Elsa was hesitating at all of these questions Anna then whispered "Elsa, I thought you would have been a good girl and just told me but it seems you have been a naughty girl, do you want to be punished?" Elsa blushed and shook her head "Then tell me honestly do you like video games?" Elsa slowly nooded her head slightly, Anna satisified with this answer said "Time for your reward."

Anna got closer to the blond's ruby lips then they heard the door open Anna quickly stood in a posture where it would like they were talking, their classmates were now coming in "Time passes fast when you are having fun." Anna thought she then whispered "After this class meet me outside the room ok?" Elsa hesitated then nodded, it was science class first Anna didn't really bother but Elsa was paying full attention to the class and plus she was answering everything and she was always right however she noticed that Elsa wasn't the kind to talk much except in classes only to the teacher though Anna didn't pay any attention to the teacher instead she was staring at Elsa for the whole hour however at the last minute of the hour the teacher knew Anna was notpaying attention and ask "Ms Winters would you care to explain E equals to MC squared?" Anna was shocked at first and then asked "Do you know the full equation to that?" their teacher, Mr Smith, was dumbstruck and raised his voice slightly "Well Ms Winterswere you not listening to my question?" Anna then said "Well you see that equation is only for stationary objects the full equation where you can fully understand is E squared equals MC squred squared plus PC squared, P standing for momentum, thus theeasiest way to get this equation is a right angled triangle the base is PC and the height is MC squared and the other side is E which means E equals MC squared is only for stationary non-moving objects." by this time the whole class was staring at her eventhe genius, Elsa, was the teacher stood there dumbfounded just then the school bell rang and every one except Anna and Elsa left the class, Anna noticed Elsa staring and question "Why you staring at me like that?" Elsa still staring said "How did you know this?Even I didn't." Anna whispered "That is the advantage when you hang out with...girls more than...guys."

Elsa then snapped back into reality and asked "Anna what was the reward yo wanted to give me again?" Anna smirked "you remembered huh?", "Well dopamine has a good feeling so yes i want dopamine." Anna said "don't get all Sciency on me while we are out of class."

Elsa just nodded, Anna then went closer to Elsa's ruby lips by this time Elsa knew what was happening, she pulled away and said "I don't think i'm ready for this yet." Anna then said "It's ok not to want this so I'll put it on hold until then bye." she waved towards

Elsa, all Elsa could do was wave back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna? Anna? You awake?" Anna replied sloppyly "Yea, I'm...'I'm awake." She yawned "Well Anna you have to go to school now don't you?" Anna yawned once again saying "Yea school...wait shit school!"

Anna immediately jump out of bed and wore her casual clothes and ran out of her room saying a quick goodbye to Kristoff, she grabbed her bag and a piece of toast and hurriedly made her way to school.

She look at her watch it was 7.30am "I wonder if Elsa is there early or it was just that day?" she thought to herself, she got into her car "lucky my car has been fixed now after so long." she mumbled

she switched on the engine and drove off, within 15 minutes she reached her school, she got out of her car locked it and ran to her class and to her surprise Elsa was again in the same room like the weekbefore, she smiled and quietly walked behind Elsa who was too intriguied by her bok and didn't notice Anna walk into the room. Anna immediately tapped Elsa shoulders and asked "Watcha reading?" Elsa got a shock and jumped out of her seat and turned around just to be faced by those chocolate eyes then Elsa said "I'm reading up on uhhh... Science yea Science." and quickly put away the book, Anna thenput a hand into Elsa's bag and pulled out the book "Really Elsa? Fifty shades of grey?" Elsa blushed "Well Elsa how about we try some of these techniques right now?" Elsa immdiately shook her head and said "No! Why would you think of such a thing?" Anna put her hands on Elsa's hips and said "Because I would think you read this book to use those techniques on someone one day am I wrong?" Elsa thenshook her head "Then try it on me." Anna snapped, Elsa was now embrassed by the situtation she was in. Anna looked at Elsa's sky blue eyes moved down to her lips this time they were slightly differentit was darker colour then to her breasts they weren't that big but it complimented her body then to her long legs they were untouched judging by their colours they were very white Anna then asked "Have you ever had sex?" Elsa shook her head "Ever been in sports or outside in the sun?" Elsa once again shook her head.

Anna could feel her urge of wanting to have sex with Elsa growing stronger she got hornier every second she look at Elsa, Elsa was just too irresistable she was perfect. Anna asked "Elsa can I get your phone number?" Elsa stood there shocked at the stright-forwardness she did not know how to answer but her body instinctively gave Anna her number, Anna pulled out her phone punched in her number and said "Well Elsa I will be sure to call you when I am lonely." at that moment students started flooding in and it was the start of the lesson "Science then Art then Maths and before the end of school was history."the day went on but during Math class her teacher gave them a test it was apparently a pop quiz to see which people went to want kind of Math Advanced, Average or foundation, Anna just lazily did her test because she didn't want to be in the advanced class she thought it would give her more homework so she just did it like it was homework and just as the bell rang she finished her paper she went out of the Math class to get some fresh air while walking to her next class history her most hated subject and yet she would always score very high even without trying she just hated that she and to remember somany things and yet her brain always could.

After her history class she called Elsa and asked her if she wanted to go over to her house Elsa said she couldn't but Anna could go to her house Anna rushed over to Elsa's house and was greeted by a luxorioushouse she was amazed by the sheer size of it she knocked on the door and she heard the chirpy voice of Elsa, Elsa opened the door and Anna's nose nearly bled at the sight of Elsa in a nearly transparent dressshe could see her bra and panties Elsa then said "Oh hi Anna welcome to my home please come in there are toliets on the first and second floor, oh and I have prepared lunch if haven't eaten already." Annasnapped out of her daydream and said "Yea I am starving what did you prepare?" Elsa just signalled Anna to follow of course Anna followed obediently and was entranced by the smell of the food there was sheperd'spie, pasta and the last thing you would expect from a lunch a chocolate fondue with strawberries and marshmellows on the side. Anna walked towards the mountain of food and started using a knife and a fork to eat as much as she could but realised that Elsa was just sitting across the table looking at her "A...sorry about the mess I am just really huungry" Anna apologised as she cleaned her mouth and continued eatingthis time with less vigor but Elsa didn't respond to anything Anna said she just stared, by this time Anna got upset and happy at the same time but was still confused at weather she was staring at her or daydreaming

Anna hoped for the former but just didn't want to put her hopes too high just in case because of her last relationship with a girl.

A few minutes later Anna ate her fill but some how still could stomach the dessert Elsa took the marshmellows while Anna took the strawberries, they sat together on a sofa and Elsa switched on the television it was massive 50 inches to be exact(That's what she or he said)(I'm bad at this stuff) and Anna just ate softly as they were watching the walking dead Anna disliked this seris but Elsa was still just sitting there eating and watching no expressions at all during this wholevisit so Anna tapped her shoulder and asked "Elsa? Are you ok?" "Yea just don't get many visitors and everyone at school hates me for being who I am, quiet, secretive, they even call me the ice queen in school, everytimesomeone needed something I would keep quiet and pretend to not notice, I just don't like people in general." Anna replied "Well why should I care about what others think about you, my opinion about you now is thatlike this sex goddess I've been dreaming about." Elsa blushed and leaned against Anna's shoulder whispering a small thank you. Anna felt a sense of achievement in her, a pride she would want people to know, but shecouldn't do it because Elsa didn't want the world to know she was like this weak and vulnerable.


End file.
